


Reflections of her golden hair

by Ruis



Category: German Mythology
Genre: Boats and Ships, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mythology - Freeform, Rivers, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: All the gold in the river Rhine...





	Reflections of her golden hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disgruntled_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/gifts).



It was not a friendly wind that called the sailor, and it was not the fabled gold he saw below the waves of the Rhine. When she summoned the watery horses with a string of amber, it was too late for him to turn around, to reach a safe shore. Already it was too late when he heard her song rising above the rushing of the waves, beautiful and clear. It was too late when he finally found that all the treasures lost and found in the river are just reflections of her golden hair, shining in the evening sun.


End file.
